<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gioie impreviste by hapworth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877603">Gioie impreviste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth'>hapworth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hush - Tal Bauer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom non era solito lasciare Washington: essere un giudice federale gli dava così tanti impegni normalmente, che arrivare vivo al fine settimana era già un miracolo. Considerare poi l'idea di affittare un'auto per andare via due giorni e mezzo? No, avrebbe finito per addormentarsi alla guida e far fare a se stesso e a Etta Mae un viaggio di sola andata per un incidente stradale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Lucciano/Tom Brewer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gioie impreviste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom non era solito lasciare Washington: essere un giudice federale gli dava così tanti impegni normalmente, che arrivare vivo al fine settimana era già un miracolo. Considerare poi l'idea di affittare un'auto per andare via due giorni e mezzo? No, avrebbe finito per addormentarsi alla guida e far fare a se stesso e a Etta Mae un viaggio di sola andata per un incidente stradale.<br/>Tuttavia, le cose da quando c'era Mike nella sua vita, erano cambiate. A Mike piaceva viaggiare, gli piaceva passare i fine settimana lontani dalla vita frenetica della metropoli e lui... lui non poteva che dirsene estremamente grato. L'agente Lucciano era un ottimo guidatore, nonché un esperto conoscitore delle zone limitrofe. Non sarebbero mai potuti tornare alla casa di famiglia di Tom, ma niente gli impediva di passare un piacevole weekend in una località vicina, in un grazioso cottage o un bungalow da cui partire per fare qualche passeggiata.<br/>Era diventata una routine piuttosto piacevole, in effetti: Tom, Mike ed Etta Mae, che passavano il fine settimana insieme, in un posto nuovo, a rilassarsi lontani – più o meno – dal lavoro, quando le cause di Tom e il lavoro di Mike come marshal non interferiva. Erano ancora pochi, ma andava bene, era bello e lui era <em>felice</em>, come non pensava che sarebbe mai potuto esserlo.<br/>Anche quel weekend l'idea era andare in una località vicina: Tom gli aveva detto di aver trovato un grazioso cottage che dava su un lago di modeste dimensioni, in cui avrebbero anche potuto fare il bagno, dato che andavano verso la bella stagione. Tom ne era stato entusiasta, così si erano messi in viaggio quel venerdì, nel primo pomeriggio, una volta che entrambi ebbero finito le pratiche della settimana.<br/>L'auto di Mike non li aveva mai traditi, ma evidentemente quel giorno doveva esserci stato qualche problema, perché quando erano a circa quaranta minuti dalla meta, l'auto li lasciò a piedi esaurendo la benzina per un motivo oscuro.<br/>«Cosa può essere successo?» domandò Tom; non si intendeva granché di macchine e, a giudicare dallo sguardo smarrito di Mike, anche lui non doveva essere un esperto. Era ancora pieno giorno, ma erano su una strada sterrata, in mezzo al nulla e troppo distanti sia per raggiungere il paese vicino che per andare direttamente al cottage che li aspettava.<br/>«Chiamo il soccorso stradale.» mormorò Mike, osservando male la propria auto. Tom fece scendere Etta Mae dal mezzo; la Basset Hound cominciò a gironzolare, annusando in giro. «Non ti allontanare.» la mise in guardia. Non l'aveva legata, ma la sua principessa, per quanto cane avventuroso, non era una che se ne andava in giro da sola. Non troppo almeno.<br/>Tom osservò Mike al telefono: stava gesticolando, cercando di far capire il problema, facendo avanti e indietro dalla macchina. Vi entrò, accese il motore e poi continuò a parlare all'interno del mezzo per altri cinque minuti, mentre Tom apriva il bagagliaio e recuperava una borraccia per bere qualche sorso e poi chiamava Etta Mae per farle bere da una ciotola.<br/>La Basset lo guardò male: era abituata all'acqua fresca, ma in ogni caso affondò il muso allungato nella ciotola, mentre le orecchie lunghe si muovevano a ritmo con il suo agitarsi. Tom sbuffò una risata, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che Tom aveva smesso di parlare al telefono.<br/>«Probabilmente è un problema di serbatoio. Dicono che ci vorrà ancora un po', che ne dici di fare due passi intanto? È quasi il tramonto, da queste parti è molto suggestivo.»<br/>Tom annuì, mentre Mike si avvicinava e, con sicurezza, si chinava a dargli un bacio, prendendogli poi una mano. «Leghiamo Etta Mae, è meglio.»<br/>Dopo aver sistemato l'imbragatura del cane e aver chiuso l'auto, si incamminarono sul sentiero. Era un po' scosceso, un misto di ghiaia e terra, sassi e Tom si tenne saldamente alla mano di Mike per evitare rovinose cadute: era allenato, ma non voleva fare la figura dell'idiota. Mike non disse niente, bontà sua, e rise per la goffaggine di Etta Mae, che con le sue zampe corte non era molto agile, ma ce la metteva proprio tutta.<br/>Il sentiero proseguiva ancora a lungo, ma dopo il primo pezzo impegnativo, lo sterrato proseguiva più morbido; non che importasse, lui e Mike trovarono dei massi su cui sedersi in attesa del tramonto, mentre Etta Mae annusava in giro, almeno per quanto le permetteva il guinzaglio estensivo.<br/>Non si erano allontanati molto, abbastanza perché in dieci minuti potessero tornare alla macchina – giusto per evitare di rischiare la vita al buio – quindi Tom era abbastanza tranquillo; non che la presenza di Mike non gli desse sicurezza, perché gliela dava in effetti, ma l'idea comunque di essere vicino alla macchina era... rassicurante.<br/>«Ehi.» la voce del compagno lo riscosse dai propri pensieri e Tom guardò verso di lui, sorridendo appena; gli piacevano i suoi occhi chiari, quei capelli biondi che, davvero, lo rendevano sexy da morire. «Ehi.»<br/>«Mi spiace.»<br/>«E di cosa, Mike? Non potevi prevedere un guasto alla macchina.» lo rimproverò bonariamente Tom, appoggiandosi a lui con la testa e socchiudendo gli occhi. Il sole stava rendendo rosso l'orizzonte, in un gioco di colori emozionante: in città non si riusciva a vedere una cosa simile con tanta chiarezza. «Ma volevo che fosse perfetto.»<br/>«Lo è già. Siamo qui, sono insieme a te.» prima ancora che potesse aggiungere qualcosa, Etta Mae guaì dai loro piedi, guardandoli implorante, come suo solito e Mike rise. «E c'è anche la nostra principessa, eh?» poi si chinò a fare due moine al cane, mentre anche Tom sorrideva.<br/>Si incamminarono poco dopo, arrivando alla macchina giusto in tempo per vedere giungere anche il carro attrezzi, da cui scese un uomo dall'aria gentile, ma ruvida.<br/>«Bene, siete rimasti a secco eh?»<br/>«A quanto pare...» rispose Mike, grattandosi dietro la testa. L'uomo annuì, prima di avvicinarsi alla macchina e darci un'occhiata veloce. «Credo che prima di domani non se ne parli proprio, sento l'odore di benzina fino a qui.»<br/>«È tanto grave?» provò a chiedere Tom, mentre Etta Mae annusava l'aria tirando un po' il guinzaglio. L'uomo alzò le spalle. «Dipende, ora la porto in officina e domani la guardo per bene. Vi conviene tornare indietro prima che venga completamente buio. Posso accompagnarvi in città.»<br/>«Lì affittano auto?» volle informarsi Mike. «Mi pare ci sia una piccola agenzia, sì.»<br/>«Perfetto.» Mike parve tranquillizzarsi a quella notizia e salirono tutti e quattro – cane incluso – sul mezzo dell'uomo, che come promesso li lasciò in città, di fronte all'agenzia con i loro bagagli.<br/>Alla fine riuscirono a giungere al cottage promesso e Tom si destreggiò con i fornelli insieme a Mike, mentre fuori c'era odore di quella natura che avevano entrambi cominciato ad associare ai loro fine settimana.<br/>Erano perfetti? No, ma così come il tramonto che avevano visto – e che speravano di rivedere anche il giorno dopo in modo più tranquillo, magari seduti su una sdraio – erano loro. Erano insieme e, in un certo senso, a Tom bastava. Ed era sicuro che bastasse anche a Mike, visto come gli brillavano gli occhi quando lo guardava.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>